


盾冬pwp 如果蛇盾是个收集癖

by Ostrus



Series: stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostrus/pseuds/Ostrus
Summary: 一jio踩进万年巨坑give captain America a boyfriend借设定大概。。。不过我看到的时候就剩两三章没被删的样子完全不知道写了啥+太太已经3年没上过老福特的样子，。。不知道要不要授权，，。侵删我知道精液是凉的但是写热的凉的都是看心情，小朋友们……算了这种知识好像弄错了也没啥……反正是凉的+记得给蛋蛋降温问就是量子力学





	盾冬pwp 如果蛇盾是个收集癖

（一）

“唔嗯……”

当蛇盾一个人走进地下室的时候，听到了深处的房间里传来的微弱声响。他了然地勾起嘴角，加快了步伐。

打开门，房间里是赤裸着身体的冬兵，他跪坐在地上，屁股里含着一根尺寸惊人的硅胶玩具，正一下一下地用它肏着自己。

看到蛇盾的到来，冬兵抬高屁股把假阴茎从被肏得软烂的肠道里拔出来，保持着跪姿等他走到自己面前。

“怎么又一个人玩了？”

蛇盾把两根手指直接插进了冬兵后穴。那里刚被肏了一晚上，蛇盾连睡觉都没拔出来，才空闲了不到一天，冬兵就因为想念蛇盾找了个玩具塞进去。要不是血清，大概会因为冬兵的任性而变得松松垮垮的，但是现在，它严丝合缝地咬住蛇盾的手指，甚至因为不够手指粗长而饥渴地发痒了。

冬兵侧过头，用他一点都不凶狠的狗狗眼看着蛇盾，后穴的软肉还绞紧了手指，催促着他把那根能让自己舒服的大家伙放进来。

“还不行，巴基。”蛇盾温和地笑着，手指抠挖冬兵的后穴，让前一天射进去的精液慢慢流出来。“我们应该立一点规律了，你不应该擅自使用我的东西，对吗？”

冬兵瑟缩了一下。他当然知道他的屁股，他的阴茎，包括他整个人都是属于蛇盾的东西，他不应该偷偷让人去买假阴茎，还把它放到自己屁股里，蛇盾会因此生气的。

蛇盾站了起来，抱着胳膊等待冬兵的回答。

后穴因为手指的离开而不满地收缩着，冬兵委屈极了，他意识到史蒂夫这次是认真的。

他讨好地用嘴拉开蛇盾制服的拉链，隔着内裤含住了已经有些勃起的阴茎。蛇盾出门了一整天，出了一身的汗还没来得及洗漱，性器更是充满了雄性的气息，冬兵深深吸了一口属于史蒂夫的气味，更加卖力地舔弄柱身，把内裤弄得湿哒哒的。

冬兵伸手把内裤扯下来，蛇盾完全勃起的深色阴茎立刻弹了出来，拍打在冬兵长着胡渣的脸上。

这根冒着热气的阴茎才是冬兵需要的，而不是冰冷的，还没办法将他完全填满的假阴茎。冬兵虔诚地把那根大家伙含进口中，用唇舌卖力服侍着。

以往这样做的时候，蛇盾会给他一些奖励，比如摸摸他的头顶——这让他兴奋得几乎高潮，但这次，生气的史蒂夫只是依旧看着他，任由他把阴茎吞得更深。

蛇盾一挺腰就能把阴茎全都肏进去，可他不想那么快就让巴基这个被宠坏了的小混蛋如愿。

巴基委屈得眼泪都出来了，虽然更多的是因为被插进喉咙的龟头，他已经吞不下更多了，开始希望史蒂夫能给他个痛快。

他抬着眼看蛇盾，又担心史蒂夫不喜欢自己被各种液体弄得乱糟糟的样子，用手胡乱地抹了一把，把脸弄得更糟了。

蛇盾却把阴茎抽了出来。

他坐了下来，示意冬兵可以用他不听话的小屁股继续服侍那根依然火热挺直的阴茎了。

冬兵立马跨到蛇盾身上，饥渴得不行的骚屁股终于吃到了他肖想已久的肉棒，冬兵舒爽地呻吟了一声，扭动腰部在史蒂夫身上起伏。

他总算想起史蒂夫还在生气了。后穴有技巧地收缩着，退出的时候还故意用穴口绞住冠状沟的凹陷，然后放松肌肉让阴茎一口气肏到底。

就像史蒂夫知道他喜欢什么体位，喜欢什么样的力度和速度一样，他也知道史蒂夫最喜欢的频率。

他并不总是那样快的。不同的速度能带来不同的快感，史蒂夫喜欢快速又凶狠地肏他，感受他全然的包容和顺从，也喜欢慢慢地插入，湿热敏感的肠肉会乖巧地在被侵犯的时候敞开自己，不做任何抵抗，又会在龟头通过之后立刻绞紧茎身。

蛇盾终于被他取悦了，他像摸狗狗一样亲昵地揉了揉他柔软的发顶。

“我的巴基，乖孩子。”他呢喃着，一边含吻着冬兵粉嫩柔软的嘴唇。

巴基也像个乖狗狗一样，张开嘴让蛇盾把舌头伸进来，侵犯口腔的每个角落。

蛇盾按着他的腰激烈地肏了好几下。

冬兵都腿软到忍不住瘫在蛇盾身上，大张着双腿任由他肏干之后，蛇盾才猛一挺身肏到最深处，将精液全都射到冬兵的肚子里。

（二）

蛇盾回来的时候带回来了一个和冬兵长相相同，但是留着长发和胡须的男子。

“这是A4冬。”他向冬兵介绍道。“他的美国队长是我见过的最懦弱的家伙，他丢下了他的巴基，所以我把他带回来了。”

冬兵警惕地看着另一个自己，心里顿时警铃大作。

A4冬看起来比冬兵温柔得多，也更像原先的詹姆斯，新的手臂看起来材质很好的样子，不知道打起来谁能占上风。

他也就那样做了，左臂的金属叶片快速开合着，一拳砸向A4冬看起来毫无防备的脸上。

A4冬的振金左臂发出了碰撞的金属声，他抓住了冬兵的拳头。

蛇盾的表情突然变得严肃了。他把冬兵的拳头解救下来，牵着A4冬走进房间里。“巴基，乖狗狗是不能在主人没有允许的情况下攻击主人带回来的人的，对吗？”

冬兵沉默着，坐到一旁。

A4冬确实更像詹姆斯，冬兵对史蒂夫的言听计从是一种臣服，而他更像是无限包容的宠溺。

所以在蛇盾搂着他的腰的手开始向下的时候，他依然浅笑着任由他的手指进入到自己体内——他和他的史蒂夫可不是这种关系，特别是对方还回到过去结婚生子了，这可算是他的第一次。

和冬兵被肏熟了的肠肉相比，A4冬的后穴明显生涩得多，在被侵犯的时候还会不自觉地绞紧，试图阻止异物的入侵。

“嗯……”前列腺的位置被蛇盾轻车熟路地找到了，手指坏心眼地在上面反复按压着，这样的快感对于A4冬来说几乎难以承受。

但是每个巴基都不会拒绝史蒂夫。A4冬甚至腾出一只手掰开臀肉，好让蛇盾进入得更方便些，屁股也无意识地抬起，送到蛇盾手里。

蛇盾耐心地扩张着，他对巴基有十足的温柔。在后穴适应了两根手指之后，他抓着原本搂在自己背上的那只手，引导着它肏进自己主人的体内。跟火热的内壁相比显得特别冰凉的机械臂，让穴肉瑟缩着，绞紧了两人的手指。

A4冬被蛇盾放在房间里唯一一张大床上，他敞开双腿，嫩肉挽留慢慢退出的手指似的缩紧，在手指完全拔出去之后还遗憾地发出了“啵”的声音。

不过肠肉并没有难过很久，更加火热粗大的东西代替手指抵在入口上，磨蹭了两下就缓慢却坚定地肏了进去。

“唔……好涨……”A4冬叹息着，一边抬腿夹紧蛇盾的腰，勾着他让两人贴合得更紧些。

初尝情欲的后穴被粗壮的阴茎侵犯到最深处，敏感的前列腺被从内部反复摩擦。这样的快感陌生又强烈，几乎令A4冬无法承受，但他只是更加用力地搂紧身上失而复得的爱人。

蛇盾把A4冬抱到身上，自下而上地大力肏干着多汁的嫩穴。

A4冬被迫痉挛着吞下整根过分粗长的肉棒，敏感的穴口也被金色的阴毛刺激得不住收缩，蛇盾扶着他的腰把他往自己的阴茎上按，几乎到囊袋都要肏进那被撑得满满的肠穴。

他被肏到了高潮。

高潮中的后穴更加敏感脆弱，肠肉可怜地抽搐着，但它并没有被放过，蛇盾故意在前列腺的位置狠狠顶弄了好几下，将精液射进A4冬的肚子里，微凉的精液一股接着一股击打在火热的内壁上，让他已经发泄了的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地吐出了一些液体。

A4冬精疲力尽地昏睡过去，蛇盾把阴茎拔出来的动作也没能吵醒他。

蛇盾走到在一旁被冷落许久的冬兵面前。他的阴茎因为刚才两人的性爱早就硬得流水了，更不要说没吃到肉棒的骚屁股了。

虽然他刚刚又惹蛇盾生气了……大概……但是这次他有很乖地等着，没有玩自己。

冬兵选择性无视掉了前面那半，骄傲地抬起头，希望蛇盾奖励他。

蛇盾哪能不知道他在想什么，他将沾了A4冬精液的手指插进冬兵的屁眼里，这个行为被冬兵理解成了奖赏，穴肉立刻缠了上来，催促蛇盾给它更多。

蛇盾确实给了它更多，在被情欲支配变得晕乎乎的冬兵意识到哪里不对的时候，蛇盾已经开始试图把手掌塞到他的屁股里了。

“？！”指掌关节可不是四根手指的粗细可以比的，冬兵又不敢把蛇盾的手拔出来，瞪大了眼睛困惑地看着他。

“这是奖励，我亲爱的巴基。”蛇盾温柔地吻着他的眉眼，然后是水润的红唇，粉嫩的舌头。

冬兵听话地张开嘴让蛇盾舔吻自己，还扒着臀肉让身下那只不怀好意的大手又插进去了不少。

好在冬兵的肠穴早就习惯被蛇盾尺寸惊人的阴茎侵犯，加上血清的恢复力让他很快适应了被整只手插入的感觉。

但这也太过了……当蛇盾把整根小臂塞进去的时候，冬兵终于不适地舔了舔唇。

“我早就想像这样从体内抚摸你了”蛇盾着迷地触碰着巴基柔软的内壁，撑到极限的肠肉依然温顺地任由他入侵，然后再被打开一些。“哦……你真棒……我的好宝贝。”

冬兵早被蛇盾的手肏得翻白眼了。蛇盾把手拔出来一些，在前列腺上挤压了几下。冬兵颤抖着，射出了一道淡黄色的透明液体，还有些溅到蛇盾身上。

蛇盾将再次勃起的阴茎肏进冬兵松软泥泞的肠道里。

（三）

等A4冬醒来的时候，床边多了个被皮带绑住手脚的自己——是70年前的詹姆斯，他的嘴里塞着冬兵扯坏了扔在地上的蛇盾的内裤，是他挣扎的动作吵醒了A4冬。

蛇盾把阴茎从冬兵的屁股里抽出来，站在床边低头看着詹姆斯。詹姆斯也瞪着他，他所属的107军团刚被九头蛇俘虏了，然后出现了一个除了尺寸跟史蒂夫长得一模一样的家伙，还穿着八爪鱼的制服，这家伙跟其他人说了什么就把他带来了这里，抱到躺着一个赤裸的男人的大床上，然后他竟然就跟另一个男人搞了起来。

二战时期的小男孩表示这超出了自己的接受能力，当然他也喜欢着自己看到大的那个布鲁克林的小个子，但他一直觉得这辈子能看着他顺利成人结婚生子就好了，最好他们能一起约会一起举办婚礼，成为邻居，孩子也像他们一样一起长大。

他感受到身旁的男人醒了，大概是因为自己像毛毛虫一样蠕动的挣扎，然后他看到了那个男人的脸——虽然留着长发和胡须，但这张脸跟他一模一样！

詹姆斯吃惊地忘了挣扎，连蛇盾走过来都没有继续反抗，冬兵跟在蛇盾身后，让詹姆斯看到他也与他相同的相貌。

上帝啊！这是九头蛇的实验吗？？

詹姆斯的目光在几个人之间来回打量，最后是A4冬好心地解答了他的困惑。

好的我明白了，虽然要完全理解需要一段时间，但是能不能把我嘴里的这条内裤先拿出去！

蛇盾有些好笑地看着詹姆斯挤眉弄眼的暗示，但他并没有理会，而是将目光转向A4冬。A4冬听话地抱起詹姆斯，这让他注意到他的振金胳膊，然后马上被他接下来的动作惊到了，他的双腿被皮带束缚着，但这不影响A4冬把它们抬起来，露出自己用来排泄的器官，他的手甚至还把那两瓣肉扒得更开了！

他瞬间想起了刚刚A4冬身上的痕迹，和被肏哭的冬兵，他的呻吟声大到自己都有点勃起了。可是他还没来得及再试着挣扎一下，就感觉有什么东西插进了他从没被这样对待过的小屁眼。

蛇盾突然把手伸向A4冬身下，然后那里发出了一些水声，詹姆斯实在不想细想那是什么，就看到蛇盾抽回的手指——上面沾满了白色的浊液，还被搅得气泡了——插进了他被A4冬撑开的肠穴里。

蛇盾的手指在里面抽插了几下，虽然之前A4冬已经放进去一根手指过，肠肉不适地紧紧绞住异物不让它进入，蛇盾便又从A4冬的屁股里勾出了一些白浊，撑开内壁让之前射进去的精液沾满手指，借着精液的润滑慢慢让詹姆斯的肠穴吃下三根手指。

蛇盾把他翻过身，硕大的龟头在凹陷处滑动着，敏感的会阴和囊袋也被龟头一一爱抚过去。

詹姆斯趴在A4冬身上，搂着他的脖子。A4冬在蛇盾的授意下含住他的耳垂，舌头模仿性交的动作侵入耳道。

要不是被蛇盾的内裤堵住嘴，詹姆斯大概会发出比之前冬兵还要羞耻的甜腻声音了。

A4冬拿出那条被唾液浸湿的内裤，和他亲吻，用舌头勾着他的舌头，舌尖柔软得发痒的触感让詹姆斯舒服极了。

龟头终于肏开了再次紧闭的穴口，在那停了一会，等詹姆斯紧绷的腹肌终于因为长时间的等待而放松下来的时候，阴茎猛地一肏到底。

“呜！！”詹姆斯的体内被突然填满，穴肉的皱褶被撑开，前列腺也被从内部狠狠地顶了一下。蛇盾并没有等他缓过劲，詹姆斯还在因为陌生的快感小声啜泣的时候，他就激烈地肏干起他的骚屁股。

冬兵也趴在他身边了，蛇盾腾出一只手堵住刚才射得满满一肚子的精液，液体随着手指的抽插顺着大腿和手指流出来。

A4冬的视线停留在蛇盾埋在詹姆斯体内的阴茎上，那上面还沾着被拍打搅动得变成白色泡沫的精液。他舔了舔唇，想让蛇盾也把什么放进去，手指或者阴茎都行。

蛇盾却让他站到自己面前，这让他几乎跨在詹姆斯身上，他下意识地抬高屁股，摆成便于蛇盾的手指插入的姿势，然后就感受到后穴传来了明显不是手指的湿软触感。

蛇盾把脸埋在A4冬柔软的臀肉间，灵活的舌头侵入被肏得松软的穴口，在内壁上舔弄，这让A4冬害羞得几乎射出来。臀肉被大力捏到变形发红，蛇盾暂时放过了羞涩的肠穴，转而在极有弹性的臀肉上留下一些吻痕和咬痕。

詹姆斯觉得被自己忽略了，尽管蛇盾连肏干的速度都不曾放慢，他委屈地挺着屁股向后，试图让空虚的肠道吃下更多阴茎。

然后他就被肏得只能发出一些无意义的呜咽了，显然或许粗大的阴茎已经顶到了肠道最深处，连胃部都像快被阴茎捅穿的强烈快感让詹姆斯难以承受，他眼前突然闪过一片白光，等缓过神的时候，没有被抚慰过的阴茎已经高潮了，射出的精液弄得腹部和床单一团糟。

屁股里的那根大家伙还在反复侵入，高潮后过于敏感的前列腺被重点关照，龟头每次都精准地肏到那处，柱身的挤压也让詹姆斯欲罢不能，他的腿软得几乎不能支撑住自己，靠蛇盾的阴茎从体内扶着维持着这样的姿势。

蛇盾的阴茎被处在高潮余韵中的肠肉痉挛着绞紧，他最后在詹姆斯的肠道里冲刺了数下，猛地顶胯把阴茎肏进最深处内射了。

等他把阴茎詹姆斯火热舒服的体内拔出来之后，撞上了A4冬和冬兵用同样期待的狗狗眼，冬兵绞紧了内壁催促，而A4冬则乖巧地扒住臀肉，让蛇盾能够直接看到里面还挂着些许精液，因为偏冷的空气瑟缩的肠肉。

（四）

熊冬意识到自己被跟踪了，他抱紧了刚买的李子，金属臂也快速张合着。

一般人被跟踪的时候应该寻求帮助，但被通缉的熊冬不能，他只能挑着人迹罕至的小巷走，试图甩掉对方，或者打一架。

然后他看到了那个在桥上有些眼熟的家伙，他偷偷去博物馆看过，他胸前原本星星的位置此刻却是红色的九头蛇。熊冬转头就跑，那家伙却飞快地甩出什么，一下子吸在金属臂上，那根手臂就重得抬都抬不起来了，只能趴在地上看着人慢慢靠近。

蛇盾把那个小东西收了起来，轻松化解了他砸过来的一拳。“巴基，听话，别乱动了。”

熊冬还处在九头蛇和史蒂夫重叠的双重迷茫中，闻言下意识地停下了动作。

“你知道我是谁，虽然不是你的那个史蒂夫。”

熊冬茫然地看着他血红的双眼，在他还在脑内纠结的时候，蛇盾已经开始脱他的裤子了。

“史蒂夫？”熊冬愣愣地任由他把自己扒光了，露出了肉肉的屁股，蛇盾在上面拍了一下。

有点重，但并不是攻击的力度。

熊冬更加迷糊了，史蒂夫是可以信任的，这个跟九头蛇有交集的史蒂夫……好像也没有攻击他的意思。

蛇盾亲吻着熊冬的嘴唇，一边试着将手放进熊冬的肠穴里。机械臂在手指插入的时候又响了起来，但是过了一会自己停了，轻车熟路地按压前列腺的手指和嘴里湿软的舌头让他很舒服，他忍不住回吻了对方，不熟练但是愈发激烈地甚至咬到了蛇盾的舌头。

肠穴被插入了更多手指，它们甚至曲起来扩张着，熊冬不自觉地扭着腰祈求蛇盾不那么坏心眼。但是阴茎可比手指粗长得多，蛇盾并不让他如愿，反而又插入了一根手指。

熊冬不满地挣扎了起来，这是终于要攻击他了吗？！

手指这时却突然退了出去。

熊冬刚想着应该趁机逃跑的时候，一根更为火热粗长的性器突然肏进他体内。

“呜！”熊冬挣扎着，却被蛇盾死死抓住，“你攻击我！他们说你是我朋友的！”

“朋友？我们才不是那么无聊的关系，你是我的所有物，你应该待在我身边。”蛇盾笑了起来，一边说着一边自下而上地贯穿了熊冬，因为紧张而缩着的肠肉被反复肏开，带来阵阵难以抵挡的快感。

“你喜欢这样子，你是九头蛇队长的小婊子。”

蛇盾在他耳边低语，呼出的热气让熊冬觉得耳朵痒痒的，屁股被肏得很舒服，他忽然觉得这个史蒂夫也不是那么坏了，毕竟九头蛇从来不会让他舒服。

熊冬对于快感给予了极为诚实的反应，他大声地呻吟着，扭着肉肉的屁股，让蛇盾每次肏入都能准确地肏到令他舒服的地方。

因为变胖了不少，乳肉也是其他几个巴基不能比的软嫩，很有弹性，能在上面压出一个凹陷然后弹回去。蛇盾一边含着熊冬的奶子一边玩弄着。

“还要……史蒂夫……给我更多一点……”熊冬的肉屁股被蛇盾打得红红的，被大腿持续拍打的时候有些刺痛，但更多的是令人上瘾的快感。他的声音带着哭腔，一边舔吻蛇盾一边说着不知羞耻的话语。

蛇盾更重更深地肏了进去，几乎连囊袋都要插进熊冬的后穴里，一只大手撸动着熊冬硬到流出前列腺液的阴茎。

“慢一点……嗯啊……太多了……里面被塞得好满……”双重的快感让熊冬夹紧了蛇盾的腰，试图让他放慢速度。但蛇盾不仅没有停下，还让他说出更加羞耻的话。

熊冬不肯说，他咬着牙不让蛇盾把舌头伸进来，蛇盾也强迫他，只是在那红润的唇上舔吻着，下身也不曾放慢速度。

熊冬快要射了，他的阴茎硬得快要爆炸。正在这时，原本抚慰着阴茎的手却按住了马眼阻止他射精。

“？？怎么……”熊冬用手推着蛇盾，蛇盾却抓着不让他逃走，并再次重复了要求。

“呜……我是九头蛇队长的……小婊子……嗯啊……太快了……让我射……”

蛇盾的手终于放过了可怜的阴茎，它已经涨得有些生疼了，蛇盾良心发现地轻揉着它，阴茎立马恢复了精神，抖动着射出了一股股精液，几乎溅到两人下巴。

“好舒服……我喜欢史蒂夫……”

蛇盾最后把阴茎拔了出来，把精液射在熊冬脸上，白色的液体滴落在长发，眼睛和嘴唇上。熊冬伸出舌头，把唇边的精液吃了下去。

（五）

白狼见到A4冬的时候有些不知所措，他还跟狮盾过着自己梦寐以求的生活，就被未来的自己告知了蹦迪盾的选择。

狮盾还没回来，他觉得自己应该至少跟着史蒂夫直到这一切发生。

但蛇盾同样是史蒂夫，他能理解A4冬的选择，虽然他应该继续辅助美国队长，下一任的，但他更不能眼看着蛇盾因此痛苦。

但是在得知自己将会在狮盾面前化灰之后，白狼还是决定跟着蛇盾走了。

“嗯……史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”白狼的独臂搂着蛇盾宽阔的背部，他的身子悬空，唯一的着力点是蛇盾的阴茎，手臂，和他缠在蛇盾腰上的双腿。

蛇盾的力量足以把他抱起，但他总会故意减少支撑的力度，让白狼不得不把他的腰夹的更紧，就像在用腿让蛇盾的阴茎肏自己一样。

他已经到这里有一段时间了，他频繁地和蛇盾做爱，希望能尽快度过这段时光，他留下了信件说明原委，但狮盾也不可能立刻接受这一切，也许他会为了巴基不消散在那声响指中而忍着不去寻找他，也许会试图改变未来，这些已经不是白狼能知道的了。

他努力让自己成为一个合格的阴茎套子，在蛇盾想要做爱的时候，他会抬起屁股让蛇盾舒服地肏一顿，或者用唇舌让他发泄出来。

蛇盾和其他巴基对他的状态心知肚明，却也只能放任他自己熬过去，不过他们会花更多的时间让白狼没办法瞎想，冬兵都尝试着跟他聊了会天。

这会，蛇盾又拉着他做爱了。

他的阴茎被白狼的肠道吸吮着，在来的时候反应还很青涩的后穴现在已经被调教得听话聪明，把阴茎伺候得非常愉悦。挺直的性器深深地埋在肠道里，白狼的小腹被肏得隆起了一些，蛇盾把手按在上面，能感受到白狼体内是如何被自己的肉棒肏开的。

“宝贝，你真的好棒。”蛇盾叹息着，缓慢地侵犯着白狼，把他肏得一点精液都射不出来了。白狼的阴茎还硬着，但因为射了太多次，只能流出一些稀薄的前列腺液。

蛇盾心疼地摸了摸那个小家伙，它抖了抖，射出了一道淡黄色的透明液体。

白狼愣了一会才意识到自己被肏到失禁了，他羞得捂住脸，蛇盾笑着拉开他的手和他亲吻，舌头扫过口腔的每一处，让白狼暂时没精力再纠结身下的狼藉。

白狼还是有些在意自己的尿液，他回应着蛇盾的亲吻一边拽了点脱在一旁的衣服，胡乱擦了几下又被蛇盾拉着陷入情欲。

“你的屁股也害羞了，对吗？”蛇盾肏了一会，突然又提起了这件事，“现在它吸得好紧，真可爱。”

白狼不知道该回答什么，只能试图让肠肉放松下来，但他显然因为蛇盾的话更加害羞了。

紧绷的臀肉被蛇盾揉捏着，“你可以更坦诚一些，比如告诉我你害羞得控制不住你的骚屁眼。以及刚才的事，也可以不用那么在意，毕竟其他的你也被都被肏到失禁过。”

白狼点了点头，他感觉到体内的阴茎一跳一跳的，是蛇盾快要高潮的信号，他让肠肉有规律地收缩着，好让蛇盾能舒服地射在他体内。

蛇盾就像平时那样达到了高潮，微凉的精液刺激着火热的内壁，白狼的阴茎又抽搐流着出了一些尿液。

过了一会，白狼以为蛇盾也会像往常一样把阴茎抽出去，或者继续留在他体内的时候，一股热烫的液体突然冲击在他的肠道里。

“什么……？”白狼愣了一会意识到那是蛇盾的尿液，下意识缩紧穴口不让液体漏出来，等蛇盾停下来的时候，白狼的肚子就像怀孕了一般涨大了。

“现在你从里到外都是我的味道了。”蛇盾温柔地亲吻着白狼。


End file.
